Encuentro apacionado
by Kuroneko-chan283
Summary: Una misión para traer de vuelta a Uchiha Sasuke, que es lo que puede pasar estando solos Hinata y el en una cueva... Lemon, sasuhina... una oportunidad porfavor...


Holaa! Aquí traigo un lemon sasuhina espero les guste y no me mantén ya que es el primero que hago… ok a leer!

 ** _Aviso:_** __ _contiene lemon, si no te gusta no te obligo a leer._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Encuentro apasionado.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto, kiba, akamaru, Sakura y Hinata, estaban en una nueva misión para traer de vuelta a Sasuke Uchiha a la aldea todo porque Naruto se lo rogó caso de rodillas a Tsunade y ella con tal de que no siguiera molestando acepto y le dio como equipó a los shinobis ya mencionados.

Después de un día entero de estar rastreando al Uchiha, despidieron acampar alado de un río que estaba por el bosque ya que avía obscurecido ya asé más de una hora... Terminado de comer cada quien se fue a su respectivo lugar donde iban a pasar la noche para que el día siguiente continuaran con su misión.

La joven Hyuga miraba con melancolía a los dos jóvenes enamorados jugueteando a la orilla del río, una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en sus labios y una gota salada descendía por sus suaves mejillas, ¿porque?, simplemente porque el chico enamorado siempre avía sido su príncipe azul, el de sus fantasías donde ella era la que lo besaba, en vez de Sakura... "No la puedo odiar", pensaba la joven hyuga que a pesar de que eso le doliera, no podía odiar a Sakura ella no tenía la culpa de que su amado príncipe se halla fijado en Sakura en vez de ella, "tampoco a él, nadie manda a su corazón"...

\- Hina... Oh estas llorando otra vez le decía su querido amigo-canino, que siempre la apoyaba y estaba con ella en momentos difíciles, el siempre supo lo que Hinata sentía por Naruto y el no podía contener la rabia que eso le producía, porque el siempre la avía considerado su pequeña hermana...

\- N-no es n-nada kiba-kun pero... Arigato- le dijo limpiándose las gotas saladas de sus mejillas y ojos...

\- Esta bien pero descansa mañana será un día largo y ocupa nos tu byakuga para rastrear a ese Uchiha- le dijo señalándole la carpa donde iba a dormir junto con Sakura, asintió con la cabeza diciendo un suave "H-ha" y fue rumbo a la carpa. "Mañana será un largo día", pensó la ojiperla cerrando la entrada de su refugio y observando por última vez a los dos enamorados, aun se acordaba la vez que se entero, de hecho fue la primera, "en el ichiraku ramen los vi..." pensaba la portadora del byakuga, recordando ese momento mientras se acostaba bocarriba...

.

"Flash Back"

Una joven hyuga iba caminado muy alegre rumbo al ichiraku-ramen, donde, de seguro iba a encontrar a su amado rubio, lleva en una de sus manos una pequeña cajita color anaranjado fuerte con una pequeña notita colgando que decía "Para: Naruto... Feliz cumpleaños", si hoy era su cumpleaños, era un regalo un collar de plata con un dije de zorrito, no solo iba a darle las felicitaciones y el regalo si no que también pensaba declararle su amor por segunda vez, ya que la primera no avía sido muy apropiada por la situación en la cual se encontraban, "pero ahora es más que apropiado es... Perfecto", pensaba la joven hyuga muy alegre...

A escasos pasos de la entrada al ichiraku escucho la voz de su amado y... ¿otra voz?, si la de Sakura-san, de seguro estaba ahí también por el cumpleaños del ojiazul... Pero ¿solo ellos dos?, bueno ya no le dio más importancia al asunto y despidió entrar y sorprenderlo...

\- Feliz cumpleaños! Naruto-k...- no lo podía creer, quería que la tierra se la tragara por lo que acababa de ver, se estaban ¿besando?, si lo estaban asiendo, en ese momento sintió que el corazón en mil pedazos quería escapar de esa escena, se que ría morir, así que soltó la pequeña cajita y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de ese lugar lo último que escuchó fueron los llamados de Sakura y Naruto.

"Fin del Flash Back."

"Si, después de eso me quería morir hasta que kiba-kun me encontró a punto de cometer una tontería y me dio ánimos de seguir viviendo, le debo mucho..." una sonrisa me la cólica adorno en su rostro y se dispuso a dormir, para que mañana pudiera rendir al cien por ciento.

.

.

.

.

Ya era de día, el sol golpeaba a todo su esplendor en el rostro de una ojiperla, los pajarillos cantando, "es un día hermoso" pensaba la portadora del byakuga mientras se estiraba...

\- Bueno a empezar con la misión, ¿no hina-chan?- asintió con la mirada mientras dibujaba una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, la ojiverde correspondió al acto con una misma sonrisa, Hinata se dispuso a acomodar las cosas para empezar con la misión, mientras que Sakura se disponía a levantar a sus dos flojos compañeros. Hinata observaba divertida a Sakura regañando y propinándole zapes a su novio hiperactivo.

\- ¿ya estas mejor hina?- le dijo el chico-perro a su amiga con una sonrisa, ella correspondió al gesto amablemente.

\- H-hai, Arigato- dijo mientras aguardaba lo último que faltaba y se dispusieron a parir en ese momento, bueno después de comer algo por que a Naruto le crujía el estómago cómo si tuviera aun león salvaje ahí adentro.

.

.

.

Después de horas rastreando al Uchiha, al fin Hinata avía dado con él, ella avía decidido buscar a parte para así dar con Sasuke mas rápido, claro sin alejarse mucho de ellos para poder avisarles rápido, lo encontró en una cueva muy escondida en el bosque, Hinata estaba a punto de llamar a sus compañeros pero el mismo moreno se lo impidió sujetándola por el cuello y tapándole la boca con su otra mano.

-Sera mejor que te calles si no quieres morir- escucho una voz muy grave atrás de ella, Hinata no pudo evitar asustarse y mas viendo, con su byakuga, que sus amigos se estaban alejando cada vez mas...

-¿te quedaras callada?- la joven hyuga solo pudo asentir temerosa, en eso el Uchiha la soltó y quito su mano de la boca de ella.

\- ¿no entiendo porque ese dobe no me deja en paz?- dijo, pero era más una pregunta para el mismo que para la chica que aun tenia de frente y de espaldas aun temblando por el miedo...

\- E-el solo s-se... P-preocupa por... U-usted- dijo temerosa volteando se hacia donde estaba el moreno, al ver sus penetrantes ojos sobre los de ella solo pudo bajar la mirada temerosa y nerviosa, valla solo kami-sama sabe lo mucho que le costó decir eso, pero no iba dejar que dijera eso no cuando alguien tan noble como Naruto se preocupa por el "¿que acaso no tiene corazón?" pensaba la morena...

\- hmp, como sea, mejor vete y será mejor que no les digas donde estoy o no respondo- eso ultimo se lo dijo muy cerca del oído a siendo que la chica se sobre saltara, ¿a qué hora se acerco tanto a ella?, ahora no tenía los ojos negros sino que de un rojo intenso, si había activado su sharingan para amenazarla, Hinata tratando de poder moverse para irse de inmediato de ese lugar hizo un movimiento torpe e hizo que ella y el azabache fueran directo al duro suelo, quedando Hinata arriba de él en una posición un tanto incomoda ya que Hinata había caído con las piernas abiertas, cualquiera que los viera en ese momento se imaginaria mil cosas.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron mirándose, tal vez solo unos cuantos segundos pero ambos lo sintieron como una eternidad, Sasuke avía desactivado su sharingan por el impacto y la impresión, "en verdad huele muy bien... Espera que es lo que estoy pensando, que pasa con migo... Pero sus ojos, en verdad es ¿bonita?, si lo adm... No que, ahg, de seguro el golpe me afecto, mejor me deshago de ella", pensaba el Uchiha, mientras que Hinata no salía de su estado de shock, ni siquiera podía pensar en nada...

\- Quítate de enzima hyuga- dijo un muy enojado azabache, y si el sabia perfectamente que era una hyuga ¿como?, pues se dio cuenta al ver sus ojos plateados y el byakugan, la hyuga muy asustada hiso un movimiento torpe e hiso que sus sexos se rosaran lo cual le saco un gruñido al azabache y un gemido a la hojiblanca, "por kami se sintió tan bien" pesaba un excitado azabache, "kami-sama que acabo de hacer... Pero se... ¿se sintió bien?, no claro que no es mejor irme"

-G-gomen, me... Mejor m-me voy- dijo una muy ruborizada peli azul, en eso trato de pararse pero el Uchiha en un movimiento brusco la puso abajo de él, "que es lo que hace", pensaba la portadora del byakugan...

\- No piensas dejarme así ¿cierto hyuga?- le dijo un muy excitado moreno, Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par al saber a qué se refería, así que Hinata trago saliva dificultosamente, "creo que no tengo salvación de esta", pensaba la ojiazul... "¿porque me comporto así?, pero que mas da ya estoy aquí, además nunca había sentido algo así" pensaba el portador del sharingan...

No lo pensó mas y unió sus labios con los de Hinata, era delicado pero a la vez apasionado, si eso era posible, Hinata al sentir el beso abrió los ojos de par en par, "¿que es lo que siento?, no importa no es desagradable", así que serró los ojos y correspondió el acto... No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, Sasuke besándola arrebatadoramente y agarrándola por la cintura y ella tratando de corresponder el beso casi de la misma manera y revolviendo sus cabellos, en eso Sasuke atrajo a Hinata mas a su cuerpo de manera brusca lo cual provocó un quejido en la rojiblanca y el azabache aprovecho para profundizar el acto metiendo la lengua en la boca de Hinata, ella trato de corresponder de la misma manera pero por supuesto que saque le ganaba en esa lucho por el dominio, se separaron por falta de oxígeno, se miraron a los ojos Hinata muy ruborizada y extasiada y Sasuke tratando de recuperar el aire perdido al igual que ella, se dibujo una sonrisa de lado en la cara del azabache al ver tal imagen "ok, lo admito es muy bonita... Y mas así de editada y ruborizada, es posible que se vea sexy y la vez ¿inocente?, si, si eso es posible" pensaba el ojinegro, que ante tales pensamientos se ensancho mas su Somoza, lo cual hizo ruborizar aun mas a la peli azul...

\- Etto... No m-me mire así... Onegai- dijo la hojiblanca muy ruborizada y desviando la mirada, esas palabras le sacaron una carcajada al menor de los uchihas lo cual la desconcertó...

\- ¿así como?- dijo divertido, lo cual hizo que Hinata volteara e hiera un puchero, "es tan divertida, no me podría cansar de molestarla" pensaba el azabache volviendo a ver a Hinata, un poco mas arrebatador que el anterior, poco a poco el beso comenzó a subir de temperatura, en eso Hinata hizo un movimiento de caderas involuntario e hizo que sus sexos se rosaran nuevamente, Sasuke gruño y Hinata gimió, lo cual enloqueció al Uchiha así que empezó a láser movimientos con las caderas para que sus sexos se rosaran mas sacando suspiros del moreno y pequeños gemidos de la hyuga, ella correspondiente e iba al mismo rimo del moreno sin romper el roce de labios...

Sasuke subió una mano hasta el cerré de la chamarra de Hinata, la deslizo y se la quito de un rápido movimiento dejándola con su playera de redecilla y abajo su top color negro que resaltaba bien su busto, sonrió ante tal imagen, Hinata intenso cubrirse pero él se lo impidió...

\- Cada vez que te intentes tapar una prenda menos- dijo con una voz bastante roña y extasiada, y con tales vocablos lo arranco la playera dejándola en puro top, lo cual hizo que se pusiera roja hasta las orejas, ella por instinto intento taparse nuevamente y el Uchiha le quito el top de un solo movimiento, ella dio un pequeño grito pero Sasuke lo tapó con un beso, al ser pararse guió su vista hasta los pechos y los observo por un rato, Hinata incómoda volvió a taparse y saque le quito el pantalón dejándola en puras bravas color negras con encaje...

-parece que te gusta que te quite la ropa verdad- dijo divertido el Uchiha, Hinata desvío el rostro ruborizado, "esto es tan vergonzoso" pensaba la joven hyuga, Sasuke no volvió a perder tiempo le dio otro beso apasionado y se separo para quitarse la camisa y los pantalones quedando en puros bóxers, Hinata ante tal imagen se ruborizó por completo y desvío su rostro, Sasuke se volvió a colocar encima de ella y la beso arrebatadoramente, el color comenzó a subir y Sasuke guió una de sus manos a uno de los senos de la hojiblanca sin romper el beso comenzó a masajearlo, ella al sentir el contacto emitió un gemido entre besos, Sasuke apretó uno de sus pezones y lo empezó a masajear con sus dedos, Hinata rompió el beso y emitió un sonoro gemido que hizo eco en el lugar, Sasuke se volvió loco ante lo ocurrido, empezó a besar el cuello de Hinata y ella solo tienda a acariciar y revólver sus cabellos... Abandono el cuello de Hinata dejándole un chupeta, fue directo a los pechos, los miro por un momento y comenzó a masajear el derecho con su mano y a lamber el otro, así hasta que se metió uno a la boca y lo comenzó a succionar y lamber en súrculos el peso, Hinata solo se arquea a de placer y gemí lo menos que podía reprimiendo algunos mordiendo su labio inferior, terminando con un y empezando con el otro, Hinata comenzando a mover las caderas para provocar que sus sexos se rozaran, Sasuke bajo una mano hasta la intimidad de Hinata y lo comenzó a acariciar por encima de las bragas, Hinata emitió un sonoro gemido mas al sentir como Sasuke le mordía levemente el pezón, Sasuke sonrió al verla de esa manera y al sentir lo húmeda que estaba, se sentía orgulloso de el mismo de lo que lograba provocarle a esa chica que era con la primera mujer que avía estado sorprendentemente...

\- ¿te gusta lo que te hago sentir?- decía con voz ronca y seductora, Hinata no podía decir nada estaba ocupada reprimiendo los gemidos que el azabache le provocaba, "¿que si me gusta?, creo ¿si?, si la verdad si me gusta lo q me hace sentir, pero cómo desrielo si me morirá de la vergüenza, además no puedo ni hablar" pensaba una muy extasiada hojiblanca...

-te hice una pregunta hyuga- desvía el moreno mientras metía un dedo al interior de Hinata, ella grito al sentir su dedo, a qué hora le avía quitado la braga, no se sabe, pero lo importante ahora es como le iba a contesta la pregunta...

-S-si, si... Me gust-ta-dijo Hinata como se le hizo posible, ante tales vocablos Sasuke sonrió de lado y metió otros dos dedos, Hinata al sentir se arque de placer asiendo la sensación más placentera, Sasuke aumento de velocidad y Hinata iba casi al mismo ritmo que los dedos del Uchiha, reprimiendo sus gemidos como le era posible y Sasuke deleitándose con tal escena, así hasta que Hinata llego a un intenso orgasmo, grito y arqueo la espalda para profundidad el acto... Callo rendida al suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento y normalizando su respiración la cual se corto al ver como Sasuke lamia sus dedos con los que la avía echo tocar el cielo...

Al recuperar el aliento se enderezo y estuvo a punto de tomar sus cosas pero la mano de Sasuke se lo impidió...

\- aun no acabo hyuga- le dijo con media sonrisa lo cual hizo que Hinata se ruborizara y bajara la mirada, en eso el azabache se quito los bóxers, Hinata se asusto al ver al Uchiha sin nada, Sasuke la agarró por la cintura y unió sus labios en un beso muy necesitado y apasionado empezaron a acostarse nuevamente, Sasuke enzima de Hinata, estuvieron así un rato, hasta que Hinata movió sus caderas e hizo un nuevo roce entre sus sexos, lo cual sacó un quejido de par de ambos, Sasuke vuelto loco comenzó a rosar la intimidad de Hinata con su sexos sacado suspiros de ambos y gemidos de la hojiblanca, Sasuke ya no pudo ,as y con cuidado de no lastimarla mucho, porque imaginaba que era virgen, la penetro, gineta dio un grito sonoro que el Uchiha tapó con un beso... Así se quedo un rato besándola, hasta que Hinata hizo un movimiento dando a entender que ya estaba lista, así que comenzaron con un suave vaivén, que poco a poco comenzaba a tener más intensidad Hinata cruzo las piernas en las caderas del moreno para hacer lo más placentero, Hinata ya no pudo contener los gemidos al igual que Sasuke, Sasuke estaba llegando a su límite al igual que Hinata...

\- ah! ...Sa Sasuk-ke... M-mas... Más- dijo una hojiblanca muy excitada, Sasuke obedeció gustoso y subió las piernas de Hinata a sus hombros, asiendo más profunda la penetración y cada vez más rápido, los gemidos de ambos era lo único que llena va el lugar, así hasta que ambos llegaron a un intenso clímax gritando ambos sus nombres...

Después de recuperar el aliento Hinata se quedo dormida en el pecho de Sasuke, ambos cubiertos con la chaqueta de Hinata, "esta vez no perderé a quien quedó... No te perderé, Hinata" pensaba el azabache con una sonrisa en su cara abrazo a Hinata y se quedo dormido.

.

.

-Hinata!- se escuchaba un rubio muy preocupado y otros dos gritando el nombre de la hyuga, "¿Naruto-kun?", pensaba mientras se trataba de levantar pero unos brazos se lo impidieron, al ver quien era se ruborizó al extremo al recordar lo ocurrido, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro...

\- Hinata!, kuso!, Hinata- "es Naruto-kun, me deben estar buscando" pensaba preocupara...

-Tks, cómo es molesto el doble... ¿descansaste bien?- le dijo a una ruborizada y sorprendida hyuga, que después de un rato en shock asintió con la mirada...

\- c-creo que m-me debo ir... Me están buscando-dijo agarrando sus cosas tímidamente, pero Sasuke se lo impidió, se acerco a ella y le planto un beso bastante tierno que la sorprendió...

-Quédate con migo, deja konoha y vámonos juntos Hinata- Hinata no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, la oferta era muy tentadora, pero dejar a sus amigos, su familia no importaba mucho pues su padre ya la avía corrido de la mansión hyuga asé ya varios meses, pero esa es otra historia, ¿que tenía que hacer?, en verdad quería irse con el Uchiha, pero no podía dejar a sus amigos... Estaba claro para ella, ¿era su felicidad que no?...

-S-solo deja que m-me despida ¿s-si?- le dijo dándole un tímido beso, saque le sonrió y acepto...

\- Esta noche te espero en la entrada de konoha- Hinata asintió y se dispuso a cambiarse... "Hoy empezaré una nueva vida, donde solo haya felicidad"...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero les haya gustado, está un poquito largo pero la inspiración me llego, y no creen que hace calor xD, espero no allá muchas faltas de ortografía…

Bye-Bye

;) KURONEKO-CHAN283


End file.
